superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of SuperMarioLogan. In contrast to Nintendo's Mario, who is brave, heroic, kind, cheerful, and all around hero, SML's Mario is a stuttering, nervous, emotional wreck, who cries and whines whenever he is mistreated, but in the end, loves his brother, Luigi, and his girlfriend (ex-wife), Peach. He is voiced by Logan Thirtyacre since the channel first started when he was a kid. Personality In the earliest videos, Mario was more or less an avatar of a young Logan, being a kid's show-esque character who partook in wacky hijinx with the other characters and often did game reviews. When videos gained actual substance and plot, Mario was a more generic, but whiny and comedic hero, playing out the straight man to Mama Luigi's eccentricities and retardedness. Come Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, an actually linear, ongoing series, Mario and Mama Luigi took up the roles of ineffectual comedic protagonists. Role in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Mario is the protagonist of the three seasons of Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. He and Mama Luigi, not to mention Yoshi, went on an adventure to save Peach from Bowser, and ended up saving the real Luigi as well. In the end, he tried his best to defeat Bowser, but was knocked out by him. After Bowser's defeat, Mama Luigi revealed that he was in fact a villain all this time, having kidnapped the real Luigi, who was placed in a cocoon to, as Mama Luigi put it, turn into a pretty butterfly. Outraged with Mama Luigi's actions, Mario, Peach and Luigi went to court with Mama Luigi to bring justice to his (retarded) crimes. However, with Toad serving as Mama Luigi's lawyer, and the judge Goodman being just as stupid, the whole trial was a complete bust, thanks to Yoshi especially, who pointed out the good Mama Luigi had done (I.E defeated Bowser and saving Peach). However, Mama Luigi DID get one day in jail, arguably meaning Mario and the others won. After running as far away as they could to make sure that Mama Luigi couldn't find them, Mario and Peach arranged for a vacation to celebrate their victory. As Peach called for arrangements, Mario attempted to catch up with Luigi on all the good times, only for Luigi to remind him it was Mama Luigi during the entire adventure. Just as they spoke the devil's name, Mama Luigi appeared and greeted them. Shocked, Mario questions how he was out, only for Mama Luigi to remind him that he was sentenced to only one day. The surprises never cease as Peach makes an announcement: she's pregnant! Seasons 2 & 3 to be added. Role in SuperMarioLogan Series Mario is one of the main protagonists of several SuperMarioLogan videos, evidently sharing the role with Chef PeePee and Bowser, not to mention Bowser Jr.. He appears in many videos. Ironically, however, Mario's role has been overshadowed by Junior, who appears much more than Mario himself.﻿ Dolls Many different dolls have been used to play Mario. The first Mario, which is the main Mario, is a normal version of him, with a large, U shaped mustache. The second one has a much more detailed mustache, and is wearing a wing cap. The third one is bigger than the other two, and looks much like Mama Luigi. The fourth is the biggest Mario, and was only used in the Mario and Luigi get stuck on the way to work video. Finally, a small Mario that was made of a kind of metal was used in SuperMarioLogan's very first video, Super Mario Got Milk. Quotes *"Oh man! This must be the biggest mushroom in the world! Now if I can just get a glass of milk I can eat this entire thing!"---Toad's Mistake 2 *No! No! Shrek , don't eat him! We have to kill him for eating all of our Doritos!---Doritos Super Bowl Commercial *Man, no one around here eats an Oreo normal!---How to Eat an Oreo Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toad's Mistake Villians Category:10. the undead attack Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists